Tea with the Queen
by Falling Hearts
Summary: Fifty-five years ago, Alucard and Walter fought against the threat of the Nazis for the first time. During that time, Alucard met a young princess bound to spend the rest of her life as the Queen of England. Alucard/Queen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me but my interpretation of the events preceding and proceeding and the storyline are very much mine.

This fiction is set in the Manga/OVA when they first figure out that Millennium has returned, although the sequence of events in the first part is from OVA 4. Dialog was taken from a subbed version with Alucard's inner thoughts inserted where necessary, it is primarily from his point of view.

This fic will be Alucard (as a man for the romantic parts) paired with the Queen of England, as she is shown in the show for the first half. If you haven't already seen this clip you really should before reading this fic. You can find it subbed on Youtube.

The story, although very short, will be released in three chapters. Starting with present, moving to past, and then ending in the future, with the intention of showing their relationship in it's entirety. And 'gasp' there will be a huge twist at the end.

I have had this idea in my head ever since I saw OVA 4 in February but I only received the guts to type it out now. In addition, the part of the plotline (the idea for the twist actually) within the third and final chapter was given to me by my roommate and FABULOUS beta, stsgirlie.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alucard entered the room with a rush of cold air, Pip and Seras following close behind him. Needless to say, the direct fourteen-hour flight from Brazil to London had taken its toll on all three. Seras' uniform was heavily wrinkled and Pip was still in his pajamas. Alucard, however, did not show even the smallest outward signs of being rumpled from the flight. The only strange thing was the rather obvious absence of his red, wide-brimmed hat. However, internally, he was weary from the flight and wished that he could be back in his coffin resting. But before he could rest, he had a job to do.

At the trio's entrance, every eye in the room turned to them. They had become rather rowdy in the time since the meeting had been called to order. They had all been anxiously awaiting the arrival of the man in red, so when he finally arrived, they were more than ready for him to make his speech.

He immediately sensed the uneasy and impatient air that permeated the room, and smiled as he noted the presence of Maxwell in addition to those of the Knights. No wonder they were so eager for his arrival.

He made eye contact with his master, who sat at the end of the long table with an amused smile, as she leaned comfortably against the table on her elbows, her hands clasped. He assumed by the grin and by her pose that much had happened in his absence between the members of this room, most of which had been highly entertaining.

"I've returned, my master." He said simply with a slight inclination of his head before returning her smirk.

"Welcome back, my servant." She replied.

"You are in the presence of Her Majesty the Queen, please remove your sunglasses," she said, gesturing to her own face in the expression of removing eyewear.

This comment caught him completely off guard, although he would not allow that to show as he swiftly removed his glasses. At first, he did not believe that the woman he had met all those years ago was now in this room. He could not recall how long it had been since he had last set eyes upon her and was determined to get a better look.

He swiftly crossed the room towards a large throne, its occupant hidden in the shadows, safe from his searching stare. As he drew closer, he knew it was she from the scent that wafted on the air; it was changed only by what he estimated to be age.

Maxwell turned to watch as the no-life-king practically stalked towards the woman seated upon the throne. He felt a strange tugging at the back of his mind as a memory threatened to come forth from within. However, his thoughts were interrupted as two guards approached Alucard.

Normally Alucard would have been amused by the antics of these humans, but at this moment, she was his most important priority, so both of the Queen's private bodyguards found themselves flat on their backs on the ground, knocked out cold. It had taken only a single action from him to take them down, even though they were the top two bodyguards in the country.

As he came to stop before the throne, he felt curiosity and even fear reeking from the people behind him, as they had no understanding as to what was going on. It was to the surprise of the entire room when the Queen spoke, her voice echoing throughout the room.

"It's been a while, Vampire." Then in a softer tone, meant for his ears alone she said:

"Let me see your face." It was not a command but a request, and, regardless, he knelt down before her.

He took this chance to examine her. She had undoubtedly become an old woman, but that was not what he was looking for. He smiled as he stared into her eyes and read the emotions and memories that lived within. He saw how she had grown since the last he had seen her, but one memory stood out before the others – it was the moment in her life when she had been crowned the Queen of England. The mixture of pride and nervousness she had felt at that moment flooded through him as the saw the scene through his own eyes.

The Queen was unaware of his entry into her mind and reached out to place her wrinkled hands upon his flawless face. It was a strange combination, her age-ridden hands contrasting against his never-aging skin even though his was a face that had seen centuries.

He sighed in remembrance of her touch as her hands made contact with his face.

"You never change, do you Alucard," she stated – it was not a question that needed to be answered.

"But me, I've grown so old over the years…" Deep sorrow permeated her voice. She removed her hands slowly; they were trembling ever so slightly.

"I'm just a withered old woman now." He watched as she studied her withered hands, the hands of a ruler, hands that had held up a country.

Alucard understood that she believed she had changed. She seemed to think that as one's youth left the body, so did the person you used to be. He looked at her almost reassuringly.

"You're still the same tomboy you were fifty years ago, Princess."

She gasped in surprise at his use of her former title. He remembered when he had used that name for her all those years ago.

"No, I believe you're now truly beautiful, Queen."

She smiled at him in sincere gratitude before breaking their private moment by speaking for the entire room once more.

"Your report, Vampire!"

He understood that no one had known of their history together and knew that was the way that she preferred it.

-

It was early morning, a few hours following the meeting that had been surprisingly interrupted by none other than the Nazis, and Alucard had retired to the comfortable depths of his coffin.

He was unable to sleep no matter how hard he tried. Whenever he shut his eyes, he was plagued by the image of the Queen, or the Princess she had formerly been. He finally gave up and closed his eyes, allowing the annoying memories to take a hold of him


	2. Chapter 2

Remember that this next part takes place in the past. The last chapter will be up tonight. Please review! I want to hear your thoughts!

* * *

It had been fifty years ago according to her, though he would not know, for when you are doomed for eternal life, you do not tend to keep track of the years.

He remembered receiving the order from Arthur for him to go to Buckingham Palace with Walter to protect the Queen and the Royal Family from a possible attack by the Nazis.

At the time, he had taken on the form of a young girl with the sole aim of annoying Walter, as he had tried countless times to seduce him with no avail. However, it had bothered Walter to no end, so Alucard considered his mission complete nevertheless.

He still remembered the moment he had first met her.

He had been patrolling the corridors of the Royal Family's living quarters. He was doing this not so much for protection against attack but more so for the benefit of the Family, to ensure that they felt safer, which had been a part of his orders.

He had continued with this terribly boring task for another fifteen minutes before something interesting happened. He sensed the presence of three vampires of reasonable strength in a hallway somewhere up ahead. _Finally, some fun_, he thought.

He turned the corner to face the threat, at which point the situation became even more interesting. Someone else had turned the corner with him. At first glance it would appear to be a simple palace guard at his side, while in reality, it was a young woman dressed as a guard.

She had chosen a uniform that was somewhat looser in fit to give the impression that she was man. She had then tied her long blond hair up in a tight bun and stuffed it in the regulation guard's cap. She then pulled the cap down a bit low to make it difficult for human eyes to identify her identity or her gender. In her right hand, she held a long sword, currently contained in an ornate gilded sheath.

He had seen through her disguise very quickly. It may have fooled a human, but for him all it had taken was a quick whiff of her royal blood to identify her. She just so happened to be the Queen's daughter, the heir to the throne, and it appeared that she intended to fight. Yes, the situation had gotten much more interesting.

She looked him over quickly as they prepared to combat the intruding vampires.

"Are you Arthur Hellsing's vampire?" she asked as she drew her sword, gripping it tightly in her left hand. Surprisingly it appeared as though she knew how to use it.

He smiled at her as he drew his modified Tommy Gun.

"Why yes, I am – Alucard at your service. Are you left handed?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Yes I am. Nevertheless, that is not the point. When I was notified of your presence here I didn't know that the royal family would have to rely on the protection of a little girl." He barely had time to respond as two of the intruding vampires made their attack, one for each of them.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying: 'appearances can be deceiving?'"

"Well let's see you prove your worth, Vampire." She said before masterfully stabbing her adversary through the heart.

He had been afraid that she would be harmed in the duration of the fight but that fear melted away as she effectively and elegantly dealt with the monster before her.

Before long all three vampires had been silenced, marked by three large piles of remains on the finely carpeted floors of the palace. They would remain there for the night until the pieces of bone and other material would be carefully removed by the horrified cleaning staff the next day.

He turned to face her with a grin. She nodded to him in approval.

"Well done, Vampire."

He merely widened his grin.

"Shouldn't you be with your Mother?" He said in a chiding voice, as though he were speaking to a child.

She stared at him speechless for a second, her mouth slightly agape.

"I…I don't know what you mean by that."

He closed the gap between them and removed her cap, effectively destroying her disguise. Her hair had come undone during the fight and as he removed the cap, it had cascaded down her back like a golden waterfall. Her now exposed facial features were clearly feminine. She was every inch a princess, despite the uniform she wore. He judged her to be in her mid twenties. A stubborn girl, in his opinion, who preferred to be the protector rather than the protected. She possessed stunning green eyes, through which he could clearly see pure ambition without fear. He had to admit that he admired her to certain degree. Now, thinking back on the young Princess, he realized how similar she had been back then to Integra in the present day.

He then realized, rather late, that there could be security breaches in various other parts of the palace. He extended his mind to Walter to contact him

**Is the rest of the Family safe?**

"_Yeah_,_ you too?"_ came Walter's reply, "_Do you have the girl?"_

**You can tell the Queen that she is quite safe. I do not sense any other threat on the premise, so they can rest. **

_Copy that. I will keep watch on the Queen, the bitchy husband, and the baby; and you get the headstrong Princess._

**Deal**. Alucard said with a grin before severing the connection.

He found that the Princess was glaring at him, so he decided to tease her a bit for the fun of it.

"Is that your mother's sword?" He asked, gesturing to the bloodied sword still unsheathed in her left hand.

"It will be mine someday anyway; besides, I use it more than she does," she replied stubbornly as she wiped it off on bottom edge of her uniform shirt before sheathing it smoothly.

"I can tell by the ease with which you use it. I am also guessing that you taught yourself the art of the sword. Why not leave it to the professionals?" He taunted.

"Just because I am a woman doesn't mean that I need protection. Not from my mother's clumsy soldiers and certainly not from a little girl, vampire or not," she countered, the volume of her voice steadily rising.

He laughed long and hard at this remark and when he had finished, he leaned close up to her face to look her intently in the eyes, in the attempt to frighten her.

"Who says I am a girl at all?"

The Princess felt the air around her suddenly get very cold. She glanced around as dark shadows began to trace the walls on either side of her. The lights illuminating the hallway began to flicker and then abruptly went out. She was admittedly beginning to get scared, and he could sense it.

She glanced at where Alucard had been and found him to be a figure made of shifting shadows, colored reds and dark purples that she could see by faint illumination coming from it. Suddenly the figure came to rest on a shape.

Through the darkness, she could see an impossibly tall man standing before her. He was dressed in red. His crimson eyes pierced the darkness. The moonlight from a local window glimmered off his fangs threateningly. He had taken on his true form.

He could sense the Princess stiffen as she felt threatened. Yet, despite her fear, she managed to keep her voice steady and unfazed.

"Don't you dare hurt me."

He took a step closer to her.

"Why would I do that when I was ordered to protect you? No, I mean no harm to you, Princess. Now, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable to chat, hmm?"

She sighed in defeat.

"Sure, I guess you could 'protect me' in my room, it's this way." She motioned to her right and then led him to her room.

They entered a large, finely furnished room, complete with everything a princess could ever want, minus the stereotypical pink. Alucard settled himself down comfortably in the nearest chair. She walked over to stand by a large window at one side of the room. Alucard decided that he would not mind learning more about this young woman.

"So, why the guard's uniform?"

"I absolutely despise wearing skirts – they are so restricting. Mother makes me wear them in public whenever she can. I guess that I am a bit of a tomboy. I feel more comfortable, more natural in men's clothing," she answered softly.

"Why the little girl disguise?" she countered.

"There's never any meaning in the form that I take." He answered simply before asking yet another question.

"Does anything at all scare you?" He asked, hoping to hit a nerve.

"Yes," she answered simply. He waited for you to continue.

"Death… death and the ever-present threat of old age. I am afraid of losing control of my body as it gradually yet rapidly ages. I will lose my beauty, my endurance, and my ability to protect myself. After that, death will relentlessly follow." Alucard's face hardened.

"That is hardly a logical fear, as some of us spend our days wishing for death, with the knowledge that it will never come."

She turned away from the window to stare at him. He stared back. They were two souls, both with something shared and each possessing something that the other longed for – mortality and immortality.

They were simultaneously struck by desire for the other. They met each other half way between the chair and the window. They shared a passionate kiss filled with a deep longing. He picked her up as a groom picks up his bride before laying her across the bed. She pulled him to her by grabbing his tie. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

It was a forbidden romance as well as a short-lived one. Nevertheless, it was not without significance. Neither of them knew it at the time, but they would only meet two more times in the Princess's lifetime – nether of which would fall under the same circumstances.


	3. Chapter 3

Several years later, following the second and final war with Millennium, Alucard was sitting in his dungeon room sipping a glass of blood, as he always did in his leisure time.

Suddenly he got a very strange feeling – it felt as though someone was trying to contact him. It wasn't Seras and it as sure as hell was not Integra. He sat there for a moment contemplating as to who it could possibly be. Then suddenly it came to him. It was her…

He was unsure as to how his Princess was contacting him but he decided that in any case, it must be very important. He then determined that the best plan of action would be for him to sneak out of the manor, preferably without Integra knowing about it, and then go and find her.

He left by his black void, which he created in the nearest wall.

He appeared in the servants' quarters in Buckingham Palace several minutes later. He then felt for the Queen's aura; while it was very weak, he still soon pinpointed its location. He created another void that placed him within the room, although he entered strategically hidden from all human eyes.

He found that she was all alone lying on a large, heavily padded bed. He was overwhelmed by her scent as always, but this time it was laced with death. Death, the one thing she had feared above anything else. He noticed that she was now located in the room she had resided in when he had first met her.

"I know that you're there, Vampire." She said softly, and with much effort.

He chuckled.

"Yes I am, my Princess, perhaps I am slipping I bit in my old age." She wheezed in a poor excuse for a laugh. He knew that she did not have much more time. He went to stand by her side.

"Are you afraid?" He asked gently.

"Are you kidding? I have had such a long life. I am ready for death." She replied with much trouble.

"So, you have lost something in your old age. Not your beauty, nor your intelligence, but your fear of death," he said with a smile. All she could do was cough in response.

"What if I offered you the chance for eternal life? I could make you a vampire. You would recover some of your lost youth and then live forever." She smiled weakly at this offer.

"I do not believe that I can accept your kind offer. Now is simply my time. I am not one to fight it; I cannot win this battle without sacrificing something truly important to me which happens to be my humanity."

He understood completely, having heard that speech many times before and nodded to show her that. He then prepared to sit there with her until she left this life far behind her, a life that he would continue to walk for the foreseeable future.

He was surprised when she took his hand weakly and then began to speak softly.

"Alucard, there is something I must tell you. Remember that night we made love? Well, shortly after I became pregnant. You have a son. I didn't terminate it because I could not and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think that you would want to know. I…sent him…to an orphanage outside the country." She broke out into a fit of coughing which lasted for a minute. As he waited until she had recovered, his stomach began to twist nervously.

"What is his name?" he asked her gently.

"I did not name him, the orphanage did." She broke out into another fit of coughing which sent Alucard's nerves to the edge but still he waited in suspense.

"His name…is…Enrico Maxwell…" and with that last breath she died.

Alucard was left there alone to scream bloody murder at her bedside. His life was now turned horribly upside down.

* * *

Author Note: Well? What do you guys think? Reviews are highly appreciated.

Also, I wish to give credit to my beta and roommate: stsgirlie once more for the highly twisted idea of the Princess/Queen bearing Alucard's bastard child. After hearing an idea like that I just had to have Maxwell be the lovechild, it is just too good not to be true!


End file.
